Deadly Seas
by SweetBabbiJae
Summary: My Name is KaiLeeAnna just call me Kai. These are my misadventure to and at Camp Half Blood. I would like for you all to get a taste of what its like being a Daughter of Poseidon and Girlfriend of Apollo. Read it to find out all about me
1. Introduction

Name: KaiLeeAnna (Just Call Me Kai)

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Pets: A Gold Horse Named SeaRider and a Fish Named Blue

Parent: Poseidon (I don't know my mom"

Skills: Control Water, Hurricanes, Eathquakes, and The Tides. I also Control The Waves. (Yeah I am a BAAAD Girl)

Favorite Gods: My Dad and Apollo (Don't even dare to ask)

ABout Me: First Call Me Kai, or else. My life story...You'll find out more about that in the story. You actaully Thought I was going to spoil. You must got me confused with another demi-god. You have to work for information about me.

Best of Luck,

Kai Johnson


	2. Camp

The story of how I came to camp. Like that's such a lovely tale and they want me to keep repeating it! This is the very last time that this story comes out of my mouth. THE VERY LAST TIME! Let's just get to the story shall we.

I remember that day like it was yesterday(It was 4 years ago). The sun was shining, there were no clouds, no angry Zeus's(I meant that), and no little sisters to take care of. But of course with the luck I have something always seems to happen to me.(Why does it have to be me?) I was at the pool sunbathing, and watching all the cute boys go by, when my annoying sister named Kalya came to bother me about a snake. I went over there and there was a giant sea serpent going after Macie. I really wanted to leave those two but that wouldn't be sisterly now would it? So I decided to be nice for once and help them out. When the thing spoke to me and very sadistically said "KaiLeeAnna Marina Johnson Daughter of Poseidon, you precious mother is dead, sent to the realm of Hades, you are no longer safe, I can kill y-" Then I stop the snake thing and I pulled out my sword that was diguised as a belt buckle and told my sisters to close their eyes. I chopped the serpent's head off, gathered my sibilings, and headed home. When we got home I gathered my life savings, some clothes. and my sister's stuff, both of them and told them that we were going to be staying somewhere else for a little while. In my savings account I had $2,450. Most of that had to go towards finding us a safe place in New York where we resided.

Break time! So we were like living out of hotels for about a good 3 months with No monsters until this happened.

3 months into our stay at various different hotels, when a strange dark and odd shadow appears on the wall, I slowly walk towards the shape, and the shadow out of no where jumps at me. I instinctively grab my sword and fight back as hard as I could. This strange creature had a knack for sneaking up on people. A knack that I was going to stop. My adrenaline was rushing, my blood was pumping, my heart was rushing like nobody's business. Then a wave of water came rushing in my head as it soaked the creature. All of a sudden my energy surged as I rolled under the beast and plunged my sword up its stomach. I rolled out and saw that monster turn green and disentegrate into yellow dust. All I could do is say "Girls pack your stuff we need to leave ASAP" Then I tried to find another hotel for us to live in.

I would like for you all to know how hard that was for me. That was the same monster *sniffles* that took my mother's life. *sobs*The Thing paid for it but still my mom is no longer her *sniffles* On with the Story *Sniffles* Oh and the setting is in an abadoned alleyway.

It was starting to get very late. I had found nothing for us so I had settled us into an old abandoned alleyway by Subway. I was sitting there crying when a boy with sea-green eyes came up to me and said "What's Wrong?" I looked at him and said "I am a complete failure, first my mom dies, next we get attacked at the hotel, now I can't find anywhere else to go." He looks startled and says "Attacked?" I looked at him and confirmed with "Yes Attacked by the same monster that killed my mom." He looks around to see if anyone is there and quickly whispers "We need to go grab your sisters and let's go!" We quickly pack what we had left and started after him. He Jumps into this car and says "Annabeth, I found them"

Apparently they were looking for us.

Then the blonde-haired girl looked at me and asked "What's been going on?" AN me being the nice person I am gladly gave her the answers "Well, I have been spending my nights at hotels ever since my mom died, and all these monsters just want a peice of The Daughter of Poseidon, and I have been trying to protect my sisters Daughters of Hermes so um yeah" She looks at the sea-green eyed boy and says"Percy that's your sister" A moment later we were kicked out of the taxi cab like things and forced to walk. They asked me "Do you have a weapon?'' I replied with taking off my belt buckle and squeezing it lightly, thus changing it to a celestial bronze sword. They nodded and said "Okay then you are ready for Camp Half Blood" Then I was greeted by noise and energy and excitement. Then they took me towards what they call ''The Big House''. It looked more like a barn than a house to be completley honest. Then this person and this centaur greeted me and to my surprise the person was the Greek God Dionysus, and the Centaur was Chiron. Then DIonysus went somewhere and Chiron showed me and my sisters around. My sisters stayed in the Hermes Cabin while I stayed with Percy in the Poseidon Cabin. I saw all the Cabins and my good friend Nico Di Angelo whom I promptly gave a nice bear hug. Then I meet the Stolls, Will Solace and Nico's Girlfriend Thalia whom was a Daughter of Zeus. I was greeted by cheers and hi's and yay's until I meet Clarisse. Who proceeded to call me names and attempt to pull my hair. I slapped her so quick that not even the Apollo could predict that I was going to slap her like that. Then I said sweetly "You might not want to touch honey, I am very dangerous when angered'' Then it was time for dinner so I sat at the Poseidon table with Percy and talked about life, love and everything else. I hung out like one of the regulars until Fall In time.

There are you happy my sad story on how I came to be here at Camp-Half-Blood. Next Time I will Introduce my very Best Friends. Maybe. But Still My name is KaiLeeAnna Marina Johnson but you just call me Kai and you have a very good, splendid, wonderful, blessed,crzy Night.

Best of Luck,

Kai M. Johnso


	3. My Friends

Today I will be Introducing my best friends don't be rude.

Denatta Gravine

Age:19

Daughter of Dionysus

She's so damn funny, its not even funny

Nivea Storm

Age: 19

Daughter of Zeus

She's the crude humor in comedy, we just act a fool

Lenaya Rendani

Age: 19

Daughter of Apollo

Just like her dad except she can sing and actually do poetry (Hey!) (Sorry Bae!)

Helena Veranique

Age: 19

Daughter of Hades

Deathly sense of humor

Then you got me the funniest of them all, for real I am a funny character. Isn't that right Apollo?

I feel a haiku coming on...

She's really pretty neat

She's also really really sweet

She's the girl I love

Awww! That was very special. I think you deserve a reward...;)

what kind of reward?

Get over here boy.

Here I come

*Kisses on the lips* There's more where that came from...

Okay OKay Thanks for reading I will update you on those 2 status later.


	4. Apollo

It's Kai here with the story of how I started to date Apollo

Yay!

On with the story

It was a nice and sunny day(Thanks to Apollo and I was swordfighting with Nico di Angelo when some sort of shadow came up. The Heat started to flare.

My Sun Chariot

Will you stop interrupting the story?

I will try

*sighs* on with the story

And my face started to break out in a swaet. So I ended the duel with Nico, took a shower, put on some fresh clothes, and take a nice swin to cool down. After my shower I put on my blue swinsuit.

Which Makes you look very sexy

Any way...

and put my towel around me neck. Then I walked into a very hot person.

Named Apollo!

Apollo!

I mumbled ''Sorry'' and tried not to blush(which didn't work). He caught my eye and said ''I saw what you did to that child of Hypnos, pretty impressiv, I'm Phoebus Apollo, most just call me Apollo'' After that sentence I almost melted. Almost. I replied ''My name is KaiLeeAnna, most just call me Kai'' Then I blushed furiously and stared into his beautiful Baby blue eyes.

My eyes are beautiful eh?

Your eyes are sexy okay?

That's better

Back to the story...

I looked at him ad though 'Damn even better than my last'

You thought that?

Yes Babe

Thanks... I have a surprise for you *winks*

Here I come...

Back to the story

I knew right away that he was the one for me! SO I stood there dumbfounded, staring at Apollo. That time I really felt stupid. Then Apollo said "We should hang out sometime ya know?" I nodded as if saying ''Yeah sure'' He winked at me and scooted off towards the Apollo cabin. As he ran off, he occasionally looked back and winkedat me. I ran back in my cabin only to run back outside to go swim in the lake. The water was smooth and sleek down my back. Then I turned aorund to see Apollo watching me swim. I looked at him sideways and said ''Why don't you come on in here the water is nice and cool'' he seemed to ponder and said ''I would but Uncle P-'' I cut him off and said ''Come on in" He snapped his fingers and he was standing there with a pair of orange trunks on. I have to admit, he has some nice abs.

I do?

You do *winks*

Ooh *smiles suggestively*

Then he came into the water, heating it up a tad bit. SO I went underwater and scared the Hades out of him. Then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I really love your kisses

Thanks now back to the story

we were at this for about an ho0ur and a half until Apollo started compaining about his skin getting all wrinkly. So I got out, perfectly dry of corse, then Apollo got out and used his heat to dry himslef orff. He flashed himself some clothes on. SO we walked down to my cabin where I told him to wait outside for me. I heard things like :''Apollo!'' and "You're here why?''' His responses were hilarious such as: ''I'm here for a reason ou not need to know'' Then I stepped out in some skinnies and a regular t shirt and some Blue Nike's. Then Apollo and I walked down to his sun chariot. He kissed me on the cheek and hopped in the sun chariot and left.

What did you do?

You'll see *kisses on lips* Back to the story

Then I retreated back into my cabin when Denyatta intruded saying "You and Apollo are so cute!'' I nodded then she told me "Guess who asked me out?'' I jumped up and asked "Who?'' SHe looked at me sheepishly and said "Connor Stoll" I jumped up and down with her, then we ran out my cabin. Everybody ws in couples except for me. I think Apollo likes me.

You think?

SHUT UP!

So everywhere I went I was surrounded by couples. Even Clarisse had someone by her. Hell! Even Travis Stoll had a girlfriend! I sluked back to my cabin befor dinner thinking about why I had no boyfriend, then Apollo showed up at my door and gave me flowers. I almost fainted. Almost. But then he recited a very original poem with a twist. It wen like this:

Roses are red

Violets are Blue

Kai I would Like

To go out with you

I ran into his very warm arms and squealed "Yes!" Then I kissed him on the lips. I smiled atr him and he flashed me a birght smile. We held hands as I yelled "Denyatta!" She ran over and saw us holding hands and exclaimed "Awww! You tow are adorable!" Then Apollo ran off to his table and I sat at my respective table. Then my little sister came up and said "You and Apollo are really cute." Then she went back to the Hermes Table and chatted. I sat at my table and stared at Apollo. After Dinner Apollo sang 'Angel in Blue Jeans' by Train. He was coming this way! He saw me and came over and picked me up and brought me on stage. He sang the rest of the song the brought my lips up to his and captured them in a kiss. We released then he walked me down to my cabin where our lips met again until I heard "You're making out with my sister in fornt of our cabin. Really?" We looked at Percy smiled and kissed each other good night. Then he left and I could barely sleep.

Kai Johnson...

Yes Apollo...

(gets down on one knee) Will you Marry me?

YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES Apolle I will marry you and I will become Mrs. ...

Apollo, that's got a nice ring to your very pretty name.

I love you to the next universe and back you know that...

No but I love you to the next galaxy and back you know THAT...

I think the readers get it

Shut up

Shut up!

Bye Guys

Bye guys


	5. Does it Look Like I Care

The next time I wake up to a prank done by the Stolls I am going to kill them literally!Calm Down Babe! Does it look like I am any calmer? No. Do you know what the little punks did? No. DO you want to know?Yes I really want to know why my babe has on her muderous face. Well sti down and listen cause those damn Stolls! No need for the foul language babe. I will give you a reward if you shut up.

On with the story...

I woke up from a horrible night of sleep, thanks to the Apollo Cabin. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and I squeezed my toothpast on my toothbrush and it was black hair dye.

That's what got you so miffed.

I stormed outside my cabin and inside the Hermes cabin. I know it's against the rules but does it look like I care? No. I searched frantically for those god damn Stolls, and finally found them. I dragged them out of their cabin and heard Percy say ''That's my Sister'' I looked into their eyes and glared them down.

You're just that mean. Apollo? Yes? Shut Up! Okay.

After I ensured that fear into them I made sure I got my point across with a nice threat that went like this ''If you ever pull another prank on me I will make an underwater prison and send you down in it for eternity, and that's not a threat that is a promise'' The were shaking so hard that it wasn't even funny. I put them down and yelled ""FIX MY DAMN TOOTHPASTE!'' I have never seen those two run as fast as they did in my life.

I feel a haiku coming on...

The Stolls tried to prank

She grabbed them with a yank

Ain't she so sweet

Back to the story

Those two really want me to do something to them sometimes. Then my day went from bad to worse. My archenemy Alanticia Reynolds decides to park her fat ass here at Camp-Half-Blood, she's a daughter of Hypnos and she gets on my last nerve!

I want to hear about this.

Apollo...

I got dressed into apprpriate attire and saw the droopy-eyed bitch in front of my cabin. She saw me and I glared at her so hard she was trying to run away. But did she? NO! SHe walks up towards me and get's in my face. SHe says something like "Bitch why you looking at me" but it sounded like this :da da da da dadadadada dada da da dadad. Then the bitch did the dumb thing and hit me. All I did was look at her and then her gift came the tides turned high around her a engulfed her and drug her to the bottom of the sea. The good part was that she would only get to come out when I said so.

Evil aren't we?

Babe, She deserved it.

I know

Back to the story

Apparently, I wasn't allowed to imprison bitches like her, and Chiron asked ''Where's Alanticia?'' I looked at him as if saying 'Somewhere where no bitch wants to go" Something told me that he already knew what had happened and he told me promptly "Let her back up KaiLeeAnna" The I reall didn't want to let her up since he used my full name, but reluctantly I did, and when the water came from around her all I saw was a skinny blob of ugliness laying there unconscious. I muttered "Your Welcome Bitch" and kicked her hard in her stomach and stormed into my cabin where I heard my father speak to me in my mind saying ''That was funny! But you can't do that to everybody!'' I chuckled and went back outside where said bitch was still standing there doubled over. Like I had killed her or something.

That is exactly why you don't make Kai Made or Me for that matter!

*eye roll* Back to the Story

So I stood there and looked dumbfounded, I knew the reason why she was still doubled over 10 minutes after I kicked her. When I kicked her I sent the power of the tides into her stomach also kicking her, she must be feeling the effects. I was named probably the most powerful demi-god that ever lived so WHAT? She had nerve so I showed the bitch if she got nerve with me the she's going to end up hurt.. Anybody for that matter. While the Apollo Cabin checked on her I promptly told them ''Don't check on her, she's absolutely fine, she just got kicked by a very powerful demi-god and is still feeling all the power that went into that kick.'' She finally stood up and ran at me.

Is she stupid?

Yeah Apollo

Oh okay

Back to the story...

SHe ran at me a I swiftly put my hand up causing a water ball to hit her directly in that smae spot where I kicked her. She flopped down and stay down for a nice long minute. I wasn't mad I was just defending myself. She made me mad when she decided too get up and run at me again.

All of the Olympians were watching you beat her ass

Thanks you Now back to the Story...

SHe runs at me again aand this time she was starting to piss me off and you don't want to piss me off. My stare turned into a glare, as my eyes darkened in color, and the world was suddenly cold. That's me in my pissed off state. All the campers plus Mr.D and Chiron came around but nno one dared to touch me for as if I was causing an earthquake already. I looked at her out the conoer of my eye, then I started stalking towards her, I put my finger on her and said ''Look! We're scared now aren't we, scared is not getting ready to save you!''

Didn't you ki-

Stop spoiling the story...

I didn't want to hear her exuses, all I knew was that I as getting ready to hurt her maybe even kill her. My sea-green eyes turned dark sea-green as they do when I am angry. I looked at her then the lake, at her, then the lake. Then a real evil thought came to mind ''Maybe I will kill her with her own personal hurrican then drag her to the bottom of the sea for eternity'' I smirked at her evilly, as I waved my hand, her hurrican ran through, it took 15 minutes to kill her, then the water hand drug her to the bottom of the sea, where I had made an earthquake just for her with a crack in the sea floor to dispose of her body, After her body was put in it would seal closed. I don't understand after that the campers started treating me with way more respect.

Most Likely, you scare them

I Know

So after the whole ordeal, I was called down to Olympus.

Is this the part where I come in

Yes

What had I done? Oh yeah I just killed a girl and I liked it. Lord Zeus said "'KaiLeeAnna Marina Johnson" I glared at him so hard the even Ares looked scared. Then my audience with the Olympus ened on a good note.

The End now Let's go Apollo!


	6. KaiLeeAnna vs Zeus

Okay let me tell the story of how this chapter came to be

Apollo... I fought your father and won! BTW he's very dramatic

Tell Me about it.

You cannot be talking babe;)

I was going up to Olympus, to confront my annoying but very fatherly father who almost drowned my boyfriend. As I was on my up the elevator. I heard Apollo's voice saying "Hey it's me come to the party elevator!" I smirked, but then quickly scowled once I reached the Palace. I strode in and heads were turning. Bad Boy Zeus decides to say "Mortal what are you doing?" I glared daggers and said "My name is not Mortal and my father knows exactly why I am here so if you don't mind, please mind your own business." He looked extremely upset as all the other Olympians giggled and said "WHAT DID YOU SAY! I looked at him and said "Dramatic Much?" Then the whole room cracked up. If I wasn't ticked off at the moment I would've laughed. He look miffed and said "You do not talk to the kind of the Gods like that? I will make sure That Hades have your soul!" AFter that I went off and Then I said not really sweetly "Look here you dramatic, overrated thing, my soul is mine not yours and certainly not Hades', I am not the one to try, I hope you saw what I did last week, this had nothing to do with you,so shut up talking to me!" He looked surprised that someone had the audacity to stand up to him. He looks startled then says "Is that a challenge?" I said "What the Fuck! Is it" He then shot a lightning bolt at me and I quickly put up a water shield and shocked him senseless then I said "Remeber electricity and water don't mix, it doesn't take a moron like you to see that!"

That was hilarious

I quit talking to him and turned towards my father and said "Why are you trying to ruin my life, you almost drowned my boyfriend, the world would be a dark place if you had succeeded! What do you have to say for yourself?" He looked down in shame and said "I am sorry Kai" I looked at him and said "i am not the only one you should be apologizing to here" He turned to look at Apollo and solemnly said " I am sorry Apollo for almost drowning you." I looked at him and said "Your brother is way too dramatic" he chuckles and says "We all know that" I smirked at him, then winked at Apollo and walked out. Then I heard Zeus say "Who does she think she is?" Then I yelled "I AM KAILEEANNA MARINA JOHNSON, IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIE YOU'D CALL ME KAI, NOT MORTAL, NOT THING, BUT KAI, YOU HAVE A NICE DAY MR. DRAMATIC!" I then peeked in the throne room to see Hermes and Apollo rolling on the floor, then I looked at Zeus and he was looking like...I can't even describe it...a scared cat! I ran out of there into the elevator and as soon as I left the whole Olympian concil busted out laughing, Except for Zeus who stood there and looked like a plum fool. I forgot to tell Lord Hermes something so I went back into the throne room and he said "WHat do you want KaiLeeAnna?" That. Was. The. Very. Last. Straw. Nobody. Calls. Me. By. My. Full. Name. I turned around and glared at him and said "If you valued your immortal life you would not have said that" He looked at me like he was conjuring up a storm and indeed he was then I said "Don't call up that puny thing you call a storm, I could do much better" I blacked out for 3 seconds and the loudest rush of water came upon me. My fists were shaking, trying to control the amount of power that was tied to my fist. I looked at him, and as time seemed to slow down I let my fist go. My power was released upon Zeus in the most unimaginable way. My eyes showed my images of Zeus being soaked and being angered trying to kill me but something very very odd happened...

Is this the part where I come in

Yes

I opened my eyes and saw that Zeus was shivering like a coward. I glared at him and he yelped and I turned cold and growled and said "Next time to prevent getting your ass whooped shut your overly dramatic mouth and don't call me by my full name!" an Then I added "Next time there won't be a next time" He gulped and ran out only to return a few seconds later dry and gloomy. He glares at me but it doesn't phaze me one bit. I looked at him and smirked and said "My work here is don-" I was rudely interrupted by Zeus himself he said something about a dead demigod. I knew he was talking about me so I turned towards him and every so bluntly stated my mind "Your hateful and dramatic self had to interrupt me, your so mean and hateful, you killed my mother! It was you who sent that monster to do it! IT WAS YOU! You like ruining demigods lives. You take pleasure in doing it. You might be ready to kill me but I hope you know that killing me brings up World War 3. You ruined my sister's and I lives and now I hate you!"

I slumped down on the floor and cried my eyes out. I wanted to Kill Zeus. Apollo came towards me and I said "I might cause an earthquake" he sat right next to me and said "You were very bold to stand up to Zeus, that takes courage, you got spunk, you're going to be my wife soon, just remeber that" I nodded as my eyes were blood red from crying so much. Everybody glared at Zeus as I stayed down there. I closed my eyes once again and this time my anger turned into rage. I got up and blinked my eyes. I took a step towards Zeuse, with the floor cracking with every step I took, it was temporary, but I was enraged. I looked up at him and slid my hand under mt feet which made water come and lift me up to his height and very calmly I said "The Next time you touch my family, it is going to be very bad for you, the next time you threaten me its going to be bad for you, the next time you use my full name its goign to be horrible for you. Don't. Try. Me." I snapped my fingers and fell to the ground. I looked at him and nodded my head up, then I turned around and said "Bye. Bye. I will see Apollo Later.." I walked out of the room and onto the elevator...then passed out...

I woke up in the infirmary at the question "Who made you mad" I said "Zeus" They nodded and said "You have reached god like powers, you're basically a mortal goddess, we don't even know if your mortal now since you and Apollo" I woke up and sighed why does being me have to be so har


End file.
